


Цветочек

by Grey_creature



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: На Камп Ноу вырос цветок. Прямо посередине поля. При попытке вырвать сорняк произошел мини-взрыв, и Максвелл и Златан оказались в другом мире. И в другом облике
Relationships: Maxwell Andrade/Zlatan Ibrahimović
Kudos: 1





	Цветочек

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер ФутРПС/Рабыня Изаура/Рапунцель  
> Действующие лица:  
> Максвелл - Изаура, белая бразильская рабыня  
> Златан - Рапунцель, златоволосая девушка из башни
> 
> Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат их законным обладателям  
> Дисклеймер2: все выдумано, совпадения с реально существующими людьми случайны

Прямо посередине футбольного поля Камп Ноу вырос большой сине-гранатовый цветок. Добравшиеся до него первыми Златан и Максвелл очень удивились, и Златан наклонился, чтобы его сорвать. В последний момент Максвелла пронзило нехорошее предчувствие, и он попытался перехватить руку Златана. Но они коснулись цветка одновременно, и мир вокруг взорвался и погас.  
Вернулся мир спустя неопределенное количество времени, и в этом мире они были вдвоем и в платьях. И как с ужасом проверил севший от шока на землю Максвелл, под платьем у него было совершенно не мужское тело.  
Не свихнуться в первую же минуту удалось только благодаря своевременному взгляду на Златана. Потому что Златан стал действительно Златаном - изящной девушкой в фиолетовом платье и роскошными золотыми волосами совершенно невероятной длины.  
Тем временем Златан внимательно изучал новый внешний вид Максвелла - вероятнее всего, с той же целью, - и наконец победно сжал кулак. Точнее, кулачок.  
\- Я вспомнил, где я видел тебя, то есть вот эту героиню. Рабыня Изаура, белая рабыня. Бразильское мыло по телеку шло, не смотрел в детстве?  
\- Точно, рабыня, - буркнул Максвелл, тем не менее с готовностью принявший руку помощи от лучшего друга и с легкостью вздернутый на ноги. - Белый, бразилец, и бегаю за тобой по всем клубам. А да, еще и фен в гостиницах постоянно тебе первому уступаю. Впрочем, с такими волосами, как у тебя, любой бы уступил.  
Златан Ибрагимович скрипнул зубами, но тут крыть было нечем - его волосы яркого золотого цвета толстым покрывалом спускались по спине и свивались кольцами у ног. Колец было ровно пять, и каждое толщиной с талию Изауры-Максвелла. Рапунцель, чтоб ей. И юбка в пол. Юбка почему-то особенно раздражала, причем до такой степени, что хотелось взять в руки сковородку и вломить ею кому-нибудь между глаз. С учетом того, что Златану прежде никогда в жизни ни по какой причине не хотелось взять в руки сковородку, данное желание настораживало.  
Тем временем Максвелл осторожно сделал шаг вперед, немедленно наступил на подол и едва не рухнул обратно. Златан успел удержать его в последний момент, наступив при этом на собственные волосы и едва не последовав примеру злополучной рабыни. Так они и замерли в эротической позе "обнимись, наклонись и выстави попу", опасаясь сделать лишнее движение. Первым опомнился Златан.  
\- Так, спокойно, сейчас решим вопрос. Ты ведь не сильно привязан к этому платью, правда?  
Максвелл не успел ответить. Златан-Рапунцель по-звериному ухмыльнулся - некоторые вещи не меняются, в том числе умение Златана ласково и нежно улыбаться врагам, - наклонился сильнее, двумя руками схватил подол Изауриного платья - красивый белый гипюр, абсолютно натуральный, неплохо одевались бразильские рабыни, - и изо всех сил дернул. Ткань с треском разошлась, и окрыленный успехом Златан уже спокойно оторвал широкую полосу по кругу, открыв миру кривые и накачанные ноги "Изауры", обутые в беговые кроссовки. На босу ногу. Впрочем, Максвеллу было все равно - никого соблазнять своими ногами он не собирался, да и не ногами тоже, а Златан уже сворачивал свою роскошнейшую шевелюру в несколько колец на голове и пытался все это богатство завязать оторванной гипюровой лентой. Максвелл выпрямился, дабы помочь лучшему другу в вопросе укрощения пары километров роскошных золотых волос, но в процессе подъема уперся носом в... В не менее роскошную, чем волосы, грудь новоявленной Рапунцели, слегка прикрытую тонким фиолетовым ситцем, плотно, правда, зашнурованным, зато без малейшего намека на лифчик. А с учетом того, что Златан как раз отчаянно удерживал свои волосы обеими руками, пытаясь собрать их если уже не в узел, так хоть в кучу, и как-то противодействовать любым сексуальнохаррассментным намерениям не мог физически за неимением третьей руки, изучать новые фичи Златана Ибрагимовича можно было относительно свободно.  
\- Максвелл...  
Молчание.  
\- Максвелл.  
Молчание.  
\- Максвелл, мать твою, убери свой нос от моей груди!!!  
На этом месте крик практически души Златана Ибрагимовича достиг таки ушей Максвелла, который моментально выпрямился и виновато пробормотал:  
\- Извини, засмотрелся. Сейчас подержу...  
\- Что ты мне подержишь?!  
\- Волосы подержу! И не кричи так, мы же не в лесу. Все, убери руку отсюда и дай мне этот несчастный обрывок.  
Тяжелыми совместными усилиями они кое-как привели волосы Златана в относительный порядок, если, конечно, считать порядком растрепанные кольца, обмотанные вокруг головы и представляющие восхитительный контраст своей золотистой блондинистостью с откровенно южнославянскими чертами Рапунцелиной физиономии.  
\- Зато теперь ты хоть немного действительно похож на шведа. Со спины. И я всегда знал, что в душе ты блондинка.  
\- Скотина, - уже беззлобно отреагировал Златан. - Давай осмотримся и решим, что делать дальше.  
Сказано - сделано. Беглый осмотр выявил следующее - бескрайние поля чего-то, напоминающего сахарный тростник, который до этого Златан видел только по телевизору, с одной стороны в отдалении виднелись небольшие хижины-развалюхи, по всей видимости, обиталища рабов, с другой стороны находился большой дом, явно резиденция белых хозяев - угнетателей и эксплуататоров бесправных негров-рабов, и вот туда-то Рапунцель и Изаура, то есть Златан и Максвелл, и решили отправиться. Угнетение и эксплуатация негров интересовали их мало, гораздо больше надежд они вкладывали в возможное обнаружение другого волшебного цветочка, который должен был перенести их отсюда куда следует раз, и вернуть истинное мужское обличие два. И если для этого понадобится выполнить какую-то там миссию, то этой миссии лучше бы приготовиться - она будет выполнена. Потому что - ну не оставаться же им в таком виде?!  
Но первые же шаги выявили некоторые недостатки первоначального плана, и заключались они главным образом в обуви. Если Изаура-Максвелл была обута в кроссовки и передвигалась в них легко и свободно, то на своих ногах - могучих, красивых и эпилированных, - Златан, приподняв подол, обнаружил изящные туфельки на небольших каблуках, отчего некоторое время так и остался стоять слегка наклонившись и с задранным подолом. Из ступора его вывел Максвелл легким стуком по плечу.  
Одного наличия каблуков уже было достаточно, чтобы привести его в весьма несимпатичное расположение духа, поскольку каблуки ему в жизни не требовались, совсем даже наоборот, он и так на всех смотрел сверху вниз во всех смыслах этих слов, так еще с этими каблуками обнаружилась проблема - они не отламывались. Златан постарался изо всех сил. Все напрасно - каблуки держались как прибитые. Пришлось ограничиться парой страшных ругательств и отчаянной надеждой на то, что никто из знакомых его в таком виде не увидит, а увидит, так не узнает.  
Дорога до дома плантаторов-эксплуататоров оказалась недолгой, и уже совсем скоро пара прекрасных дам обнаружила черный вход, которым пользовалось приличное количество слуг. Проблемой было то, что все эти слуги тоже были черными, поэтому затеряться среди них представлялось несколько затруднительным. Зато совершенно незатруднительным оказалось совершенно расстроить их работу, потому что каждый счел своим долгом при виде Златана-Рапунцели застыть на месте и буквально вылупить глаза и раскрыть рот.  
\- Что они здесь, блондинок никогда не видели, - процедил сквозь зубы Златан, старающийся держать спину и голову максимально прямо, чтобы наспех связанные волосы не развалились. Максвелл хмыкнул.  
\- Как коренной бразилец, ответственно тебе заявляю - нет, не видели. У нас вообще блондинок мало, а ты к тому же во всех отношениях блондинка выдающаяся, к тому же не в рваном платье.  
\- Ну если тебе так надо приличное платье, можно, наверное, купить.  
\- Ага. Кредитки у тебя в декольте, что ли?  
Вот это была проблема. Проклятущий цветок перекинул их неизвестно куда совершенно без карточек и кэша, поэтому надеяться приходилось исключительно на собственные силы. Прямо как Корейская Народно-Демократическая Республика, будь Златан и Максвелл хоть немного знакомы с соответствующими идеями.  
\- Да нет, - мрачно сообщил Златан и уныло посмотрел в соответствующем направлении, - в декольте далеко не кредитки. Найду цветок, вырву с корнями и...  
Дальнейшее повествование о будущей печальной судьбе злокозненного растения было бесцеремонно прервано возгласом:  
\- Изаура, дорогая моя, что у тебя с лицом? И что у тебя на ногах?!  
Актуальная на данный момент рабыня Изаура и Рапунцель-Златан синхронно повернули головы. В дверном проеме стояла и занимала собой весь проем огромная негритянка - с ног до головы в белом гипюре, тоже, видимо, рабыня, - и с ужасом смотрела на Максвелла.  
\- Девочка моя дорогая, что с тобой? Что у тебя с платьем, что с волосами? Сколько раз тебе говорила, не ходи ты на плантации, твое место в доме, в чистых комнатах. Что скажет госпожа, увидев тебя в таком виде? Пойдем скорее, я помогу тебе умыться и переодеться.  
На этом месте Златан подумал, что он бы тоже с интересом послушал, что скажет госпожа, увидев Максвелла в платье этой Изауры, а особенно если без платья, но тут гипюровому обрывку надоело удерживать все имеющиеся в наличии волосы, и он развернулся и упал, а вместе с ним развернулись и упали все килограммы-километры отменного - волосок к волоску - живого золота.  
Негритянка замолчала. Златан в последний момент удержался от краткой характеристики ситуации и тоже промолчал. Зато опомнился Максвелл, совершенно не жаждавший идти куда-либо ни с этой негритянкой, ни с какой-либо другой, и нашедший выход из положения.  
\- Не могу, я должннннА проводить сеньору Рапунцель в гостиную. Сеньора желает осмотреть цветы госпожи.  
Тут Златан ощутил слабый пинок в районе голени, в связи с чем подумал, что неплохо бы подтвердить версию Максвелла.  
\- Да-да, я желалллллллА бы осмотреть цветы. Говорят, у вашей госпожи много интересных цветов.  
Негритянка с трудом отвела взгляд от разбросанных по всему ковру на полу волос - кольцами, кольцами - и с усилием присела в подобии книксена. Учитывая могучие размеры негритянки, приложенными усилиями стоило впечатлиться. Максвелл воспользовался моментом и вновь пнул Златана. Златан вздрогнул, поспешно собрал свою неотъемлемую золотоволосую часть в объятия, и они успешно выскользнули в соседнюю комнату, которая, как назло, тоже не оказалась гостиной. Зато оказалась спальней с огромной кроватью, на которую Златан злобно и плюхнулся в обнимку со всеми волосами.  
Просидел он недолго - платье под задницей собралось складками и ощутимо мешало сидеть, а шнуровка корсажа начала давить на грудь, поэтому Златан решил заняться сначала тем, что ближе, то бишь вышеупомянутым корсажем, который и расшнуровал со вздохом облегчения. Тем временем Максвелл внимательно осмотрел комнату по периметру и на одном из шкафов обнаружил горшок со странным растением.  
\- Златан, посмотри на том шкафу, что-то этот цветочек мне напоминает.  
Кивнув, Рапунцель-Златан попытался встать на кровати. Одна нога немедленно запуталась в волосах, и Златан грохнулся обратно, неуклюже, зато на спинку. Кровать сотряслась, но выдержала. Максвелл-Изаура поморщился.  
\- Сиди и не двигайся, я сам.  
В кроссовках забираться на кровать было намного удобнее, чем в каблуках, но обилие разбросанных вокруг волос несколько мешало. Тем не менее Максвелл смог дотянуться до шкафа, пододвинуть к себе горшок, с разочарованием обнаружить, что в горшке растет банальная герань - нет, ну они в Бразилии ничего интереснее герани не нашли, что ли? - потерять равновесие и последовать по пути Златана, то есть тоже грохнуться обратно на кровать. Только в данном случае между кроватью и Максвеллом оказался, собственно, Златан, и Изаура упала точно на Рапунцель - нос к носу, грудь к груди.  
Зеркало на стене отразило невероятную картину - изящная брюнетка на золотоволосой блондинке, белый гипюр на фиолетовом ситце, на блондинке расшнурован корсаж и роскошная грудь рвется наружу, платье на брюнетке уже слегка порвано, словно в порыве страсти, и расстояние меж их губ сокращается с каждой минутой, и никакому мужчине уже не потребовалась бы никакая дополнительная стимуляция...  
Идеальную эротическую картину портили только сдавленные ругательства сразу на трех языках и попытки брюнетки слезть с блондинки, не причинив в процессе ощутимого вреда обоим. В конце концов Златан схватил прядь своих волос, закрутил в петлю, петля обхватила Изауру за талию, осторожно приподняла и поставила на пол.  
\- Другое дело, - оценил Максвелл. - Сразу никак не мог так сделать?  
\- А ты думаешь, я знал, что так можно? Ладно, давай выбираться отсюда и в ту гостиную. Но сначала посмотри в ящиках комода, может, у хозяина этой спальни есть какие-нибудь резинки.  
\- Учитывая эпоху, единственной резинкой, что тебе светит, будут подтяжки.  
Тем не менее им удалось разыскать какой-то платок, тоже из гипюра, в который они тюрбаном и закрутили волосы Златана, в энный раз проклявшего стопроцентное совпадение своего имени и актуальной внешности. Золотой он, конечно, золотой, но не до такой же степени!  
Осторожно приоткрыв дверь и убедившись в пустынности коридора, сладкая девическая парочка выскользнула из чужой спальни, оставив после себя слегка разворошенную кровать и изумленное зеркало, и направилась в сторону предполагаемой гостиной.  
На это раз гостиная нашлась быстро, и в ней действительно находилось огромное количество цветов. Но ни один цветок не был похож на нужный. Оставалось еще осмотреть оранжерею, стеклянная крыша которой виднелась в окне, но не успели наши героини решить, лучше им выйти через дверь или через окно - так было ближе, - как распахнулась другая дверь, и в гостиную быстрым шагом вошел подтянутый молодой мужчина с усиками и масляным похотливым взглядом, каковой немедленно и споткнулся о расшнурованный корсаж Златана-Рапунцели.  
Максвелл на мгновение прикрыл глаза - естественно, им и в голову не пришло зашнуроваться, а когда открыл, то мужчина с усиками уже рассматривал его, и на хитрой физиономии расплывалась столь же масляная улыбка.  
\- Изаура, какая неожиданность - встретить рабыню в хозяйской гостиной.  
Максвелл счел за лучшее промолчать и улыбнуться. Улыбка, правда, вышла слегка натянутой - что называется, пришили веревочки к ушам и так оставили, - и ожидаемого действия не произвела.  
\- А кто это с тобой? Приличные женщины на разгуливают в столь неприличной виде по чужим домам, неужели ты нашла себе подобную? У кого, интересно, я бы знал, если бы в окрестностях были такие же светлые квартеронки. Кто-то купил себе игрушку? Ну-ка, покажи себя поближе.  
С этими словами мужчина - явно местный сеньор, как стало понятно из речи, - бесцеремонно протянул руку и схватил Рапунцель за плечо. Златан резко отодвинулся, тюрбан на его голове раскрутился, и водопад золотых волос вылился наружу.  
Сеньор замолчал. Никто с негритянской кровью в жилах не мог иметь такие волосы, и если бы Златан Ибрагимович знал популярную среди сетевых обитателей фразу "когнитивный диссонанс", то вот она выразила бы чувства похотливого сеньора в полной мере. Но Златан имел очень насыщенную реальную жизнь, а не виртуальную, поэтому с такими терминами знаком не был и про себя охарактеризовал ситуацию как "состояние полного изумления", только в гораздо менее цензурной форме.  
Впрочем, местный сеньор очень быстро пришел в себя и вместе с этим, похоже, решил, что понял, в чем дело.  
\- А, так ты и есть тот подарок, что обещал мне Мигель. Тогда понятно, что ты здесь делаешь. Ну-ка, дай я рассмотрю получше.  
И с этими словами сеньор нагло и бесцеремонно протянул руку, и как завуалированно выражался Ходжа Насреддин "ладонь его наполнилась". И это было бы романтично, если бы едва не вылезшие из орбит от такой наглости прекрасные очи Рапунцели. Ну и еще мокрые и отвратительные мужские губы, коими сеньор попытался поцеловать Рапунцель прямо на глазах Изауры, и никакое возмущенное "мммммыыыыыпшелмнааамммм" не помогало.  
Помог пинок прямо под пятую точку увлеченного поцелуем сеньора, который выдала ему временно оставленная в покое Изаура-Максвелл. А поскольку эта Изаура в свое свободное от ношения гипюрового платья время была все-таки футболистом, а не вышивальщицей на пяльцах, то от данного пинка сеньор подпрыгнул раз, оторвался от губ начавшей отчаянно отплевываться Рапунцели два, и побагровел примерно до цвета свеклы, причем не сахарной, три.  
\- Ах ты, мерзавка! Да как ты посмела, я да я тебя у столба запорю, да я...  
Поток распаленного садистского сознания прервала отплевавшаяся Рапунцель. Мельком глянула вперед, опытным взглядом штатного пенальтиста оценив возможную траекторию полета, не спеша подняла подол платья, развернулась и с невероятным наслаждением влепила с разворота такой удар, за который ей сразу бы выдали второй черный пояс, причем высшей почетности.  
И все жители окрестных фазенд первый и последний раз в своей жизни имели удовольствие наблюдать полет шмеля в реальной природе, то есть полет сеньора Леонсио над бескрайними плантациями сахарного тростника. Полет сопровождался звоном разбитого оконного стекла, истошным воплем самого шмеля, удовлетворенным выражением балканской Рапунцелиной физиономии и абсолютным восторгом всех местных Изаур, Роз, Сант и прочих Жаннуарий.  
Проводив шмеля взглядом, Ибра-Рапунцель опустила подол, огляделась и узрела толпу негритянских слуг, столпившихся в узком коридорчике и явно не собиравшихся их с Максвеллом выпускать. Усиливали впечатление вопли какой-то пожилой белой дамы, откровенно науськивавшей всю эту целевую аудиторию Мартина Лютера Кинга на двух нежных беззащитных белых девушек в драных платьях и расшнурованных корсетах.  
Расистом Ибра никогда не был и все пинки готов был раздавать окружающим независимо от цвета их, окружающих, кожи, хотя некоторые особо омерзительные его антифанаты утверждали обратное. А поскольку путь в окно им теперь был закрыт, - выбираться через торчащие осколки было попросту опасно, а осторожно открывать раму времени не было, - то Ибра мысленно похвалил себя за отработку прыжковых приемов без постановки блока, то есть со свободными позициями рук, снова подхватил подол и прыгнул в коридор, оставив в гостиной проклинающего всю флору мира Максвелла и кучи золотых волос.  
Бой с превосходящими силами противника длился несколько минут и закончился полной победой сил феминизма и женского равноправия, то есть Рапунцель-Златан разобралась со своими негритянскими противниками буквально одной левой. Ногой. Как и положено в эпоху всеобщей толерантности - если уж бить негра, то это можно только женщине.  
Прорвавшись почти к входной двери, Златан оглянулся. Коридор позади него был усеян - о поле, поле, кто тебя и далее по тексту - стонущими и ворочающимися на полу чернокожими рабами, пожилая их хозяйка сжалась в углу и тихо хныкала - с чего бы это, мимолетно удивился Ибра, он ее и пальцем не тронул, - и где-то далеко в гостиной оставались Максвелл, которого непременно нужно было забрать с собой, и волосы, которые Рапунцель с удовольствием оставила бы где-нибудь и сказала, что так и было. Поэтому Златан решил совместить приятное - то есть Максвелла-Изауру и необходимое - то есть золотые волосы, - и, обхватив волосы двумя руками, дистанционно завернул их в петлю, в петлю завернул Максвелла, дернул на себя и пронес его по воздуху через коридор, осторожно поставив на пол около себя.  
Это уже становилось весело, и вопреки своему мрачному состоянию и окружающей обстановке, Златан начал улыбаться. Его словно наполняло восторгом все происходящее, и драка, и физические усилия, и Изаура в гипюровом платье, и он обхватил Максвелла за шею, под узлом затянутых волос, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Их груди снова соприкоснулись, и Масквелл вздрогнул и ответил на поцелуй, и пять секунд они целовались. А потом оторвались друг от друга, улыбнулись, задрали юбки и бросились бежать к оранжерее, пока на подмогу хозяевам фазенды не примчалось остальное белое население этого бразильского захолустья.  
У самого входа в оранжерею им встретилась та огромная негритянка, что пыталась сделать книксен. При виде встрепанной парочки она застыла, и Златан, пробегая мимо, выхватил у нее из руки небольшую чугунную сковородку, которой и вынес на бегу дверь - как теннисной ракеткой. И прямо посередине оранжереи рос - о чудо! - тот самый цветок, чтоб ему и его родственникам до седьмого колена хорошо рослось где-нибудь еще.  
Не сговариваясь, Изаура и Рапунцель рванулись к цветку. Хорошая стартовая скорость высоко ценится среди футболистов, что форвардов, что защитников, но если Максвелл был в кроссовках, и ему бегать было удобно, то Златан на своих каблуках запнулся о какой-то корень и полетел вперед. Уже занесший руку над цветком Масквелл успел похолодеть от ужаса, что он сейчас вернется в свой мир, а Златан нет, но тут сила инерции принесла и Златана - хоть и в горизонтальном положении, - и она схватились за цветок одновременно.  
Мир снова завертелся и распался на части, а потом собрался, и Максвелл и Златан пришли в себя, лежа на зеленой траве. Но не успели они вздохнуть с облегчением - Ноу Камп, все дела, ура, - как подул легкий ветерок, и Златан почувствовал, как зашевелились его волосы. Те самые золотые волосы весом в несколько килограммов.  
Лишь чудовищным усилием воли Златан удержался от самого страшного проклятия, которое только знал. Ну сколько можно? Но рядом завозился Максвелл, и Златан скосил глаза и убедился, что тот все еще Изаура - теперь не только белая, но еще и беглая рабыня.  
Помимо Изауры, в распоряжении Златана-Рапунцели имелась еще та самая прихваченная в Бразилии сковородка, и Златан задумчиво прикинул, что он с ней будет делать. На ум ничего не приходило, поэтому он счел за лучшее подняться и осмотреться. Особенно на предмет наличия в окружающем мире еще каких-нибудь фазенд, рабов и похотливых плантаторов.  
Ничего из вышеуказанного поблизости не обнаружилось, что несколько подняло Златану настроение. В связи с этим он великодушно поднял все еще валяющегося на земле Максвелла и использовал свои волосы, чтобы поднять того на приличную высоту - перекинув длиннющую прядь через ветку дерева и сделав петлю. Осмотревший окрестности и успешно спущенный обратно Максвелл сообщил, что совсем недалеко расположено строение, подозрительно смахивающее на дворец, и данный дворец не менее подозрительно украшен портретами принцессы, молодой и красивой, прямо как Златан сейчас. И рядом с портретами принцессы висят портреты еще какого-то молодого человека, так что, возможно, намечается свадьба.  
При слове "свадьба" Златан оживился. Свадьба - это всегда цветы, много цветов, и очень вероятно, что нужный им цветочек окажется на этой свадьбе. В случае необходимости Златан готов был выдрать его из букета невесты, даже если придется пустить в ход сковородку.  
Решено - сделано. Плюнувший за все завязки и попросту закрутивший волосы вокруг себя Златан и уже готовый содрать с себя платье и идти голым Максвелл очень быстро добрались до дворца.  
Судя по украшениям, Максвелл оказался прав - намечалась свадьба, причем прямо завтра. Ждать до завтра им обоим не хотелось, поэтому они нашли укромный уголок и перелезли через окружающий замок забор, потом с помощью прекрасно освоившего технологию управления своими волосами Златана проникли в замок через неосторожно открытое окно и обнаружили небольшую проблему - в замке было намного больше комнат, чем в доме плантатора, поэтому где искать складированные к свадьбе цветы, было непонятно. Но не успел Златан прикинуть, куда лучше идти, как до его слуха донеслись отчаянные всхлипы, периодически переходящие в вой.  
Всхлипы были женские, поэтому Рапунцели и Изауре ничего не осталось делать, как пойти посмотреть, не нужна ли помощь. Но стоило им осторожно приоткрыть дверь, из-за которой неслись всхлипы, как их внимание привлек огромный букет, стоящий на столе. Букет невесты!  
Максвелл не успел даже потереть руки - внезапно на него метнулась тень, замахнулась каким-то предметом и тут раздался звон, поведавший миру о том, что произошло соприкосновение двух боевых сковородок - Златан успел прикрыть голову лучшего друга.  
После звона воцарилась тишина. Максвелл осторожно приоткрыл один глаз - когда только успел зажмуриться - и первым, что увидел, была принцесса.  
Принцесса сидела на полу, обнимала сковородку, и глаза у нее были по пятьдесят евроцентов. Впрочем, такие глаза были бы у любого, увидевшего их со Златаном в нынешнем обличье - разорванные платья, растрепанные волосы, кроссовки на босу ногу и сковородка в руках.  
\- Привет, - тем временем сообщил принцессе Златан-Рапунцель. - Это ты тут ревела?  
Принцесса захлюпала носом. На физиономии Златана отразился ужас.  
\- Не надо, - поспешно сказала Рапунцель, никогда не знавшая, что делать с женскими слезами, куда бежать и кому морду бить. - Мы тебе поможем, только не плачь.  
\- Как вы мне поможете? - всхлипнула принцесса. - Замуж вместо меня выйдете?  
\- Ни за что, - против воли вырвалось у Максвелла, что произвело неожиданный эффект - принцесса дернула Златана за руку, вынуждая сесть рядом, обняла его, уткнулась в плечо и от души заревела. Как чувствовала, что у настоящего Златана плечи такие, что в них и пореветь можно, не чувствуя себя убогой идиоткой.  
\- Я не хочу замуж, - рыдала принцесса в плечо Златана. - Я хочу спать допоздна, гулять по саду, вышивать, печь блинчики, в конце концов! А он заставит меня сидеть на скучных приемах, посещать благотворительные выставки - я ненавижу выставки, рожать ему детей. Я еще слишком молода для детей! И вообще, я хочу выйти замуж по любви!  
\- А что ты вышиваешь? - неосторожно поинтересовался Максвелл.  
Принцесса прекратила реветь, кинулась к шкафу, открыла дверцу и на нее тут же вывалилась куча вышивок. Принцесса порылась в них и предъявила одну.  
Вышивка оказалась длинной полосой ткани, на которой красным и синим цветами было вышито "Я умная, красивая и болею за сборную России". Максвелл вздохнул. На шарфе была вышита трагедия.  
\- А отказаться? - с надеждой спросил он. - Ну сказать, что не хочешь за него замуж и все.  
Принцесса вздохнула.  
\- Вы ведь не из королевских семей, да?  
Белый бразилец Максвелл, зарабатывавший на достойную жизнь футболом, то есть занятием, считающимся недостойным для хороших мальчиков из приличных семей, усмехнулся.  
\- Да. Мы не из королевских семей.  
\- Вы счастливые, - снова хлюпнула носом принцесса. - Вы можете выйти замуж за кого хотите.  
Ни Златан, ни Максвелл никогда в жизни не хотели замуж, но сейчас было как-то не время принцессу поправлять.  
\- А я не могу, - тем не менее продолжила представительница королевской семьи. - Я всем вокруг должна и обязана, и я обязана выйти замуж и родить кучу детей. И я не могу отказаться, и я не могу сорвать свадьбу - на меня и на мою семью ляжет пятно. Аааааааа...  
\- Так, - тем временем решил взять ситуацию в свои руки Златан. - Где этот твой принц? Я к нему схожу и объясню насчет любви и детей. Сам откажется.  
Принцесса замерла, потом глянула на Златана с такой надеждой, что Максвелл вздохнул. Похоже, это и было миссией, на которую послал их внешне безобидны цветочек. Правда, зачем он сначала занес их в Бразилию, непонятно. Разве что за сковородкой.  
Выяснив точное местоположение комнаты и взяв с принцессы обещание, что потом она отдаст им свой букет, Изаура и Рапунцель отправились на выполнение миссии. Вот уж чего Златан Ибрагимович не мог предугадать, что однажды в жизни ему придется искать себе принца.  
Комнату они нашли достаточно быстро, но было одно препятствие - комната охранялась примерно десятком вооруженных стражников, секьюрити по-нынешнему. И эти стражники были вооружены алебардами, поэтому следовало придумать что-то умное, а не лезть напролом.  
Умное решение в исполнении профессиональных футболлеров выглядело следующим образом - Изаура-Максвелл внезапно выскочила из-за угла коридора с криками "Помогите", и отвлекшиеся на нее охранники были тихо и почти профессионально связаны сначала волосами, а потом собственной одеждой. В качестве кляпов Златан мстительно использовал собственные носки каждого стражника. А вы попробуйте находиться в футбольной раздевалке после матчей много лет подряд, поймете желание отомстить за это хоть кому-нибудь.  
Через пять минут путь в комнату принца был полностью свободен, оставалось лишь последнее препятствие - дверь. Но не успел Златан привычно задрать юбку и поднять ногу для удара, как дверь сама по себе распахнулась, и на пороге показался принц собственной персоной.  
Первой мыслью Максвелла было - а принцу здорово польстили на портретах, я бы за такого тоже не пошел, то есть не пошла. Второй - а куда это он так пристально уставился? Третьей - так, Златан все еще не опустил ногу и не отпустил подол, так он именно туда и уставился. Четвертой - вот ведь похотливый козел!  
Тем временем принц, полностью оправдывая выданную ему Максвеллом характеристику, масляно заулыбался, потом перевел взгляд чуть выше, как раз на расшнурованный корсет. И в это момент Златан счел, что с него хватит похотливых взглядов и таки врезал принцу с поднятой ноги куда достал, а достал он высоко.  
Принц улетел обратно в комнату. Златан влетел вслед за ним, а за Златаном и Максвелл, и они вдвоем наклонились над стонущим принцем и в унисон произнесли:  
\- А не свалить ли тебе домой, придурок высоких кровей?  
Фраза была явно не из их обычного лексикона, и Максвелл насторожился, внезапно ощутив, что надвигается что-то опасное. По коже словно протянуло сквозняком, и Максвелл оставил воспитание особ королевских кровей Златану и быстро оглядел комнату. Имеющиеся в комнате цветы требованиям не отвечали, и он вновь переключился на вытряхивавшего из принца дурь Златана. Получалось у того хорошо. Несмотря на наличие ярко выраженной блондинистости и красивой груди под корсажем, Златан не потерял ни доли своей угрожающей харизмы, а уж со сковородкой они являлись дуэтом совершенно неотразимым. И тут в коридоре раздались крики, и Максвелл четко и отчаянно понял - надо уходить. И не просто уходить из комнаты, а уходить в свой мир, и он дернул Златана за плечо, отрывая того от воспитуемого представителя монаршей семьи.  
Златан выпрямился, сходу оценил обстановку и широким движением повернул голову, распуская волосы. Золотой поток "Рапунцель" покатился по комнате, выплеснулся в коридор, растекся по стенам, цепляясь за малейшие выбоинки и углы, и Златан одной рукой схватил Максвелла, а другой принца, и они вынеслись в коридор, где их встретила толпа людей.  
Впереди толпы шел пожилой мужик в короне наперевес, и лежащий на полу Максвелл успел подумать, что это, видимо, отец принцессы. Отец же принцессы успел оценить композицию "будущий зять - незнакомая блондинка с полуголой грудью", моментально налился красным и громовым голосом заорал, что свадьбы не будет. А поток нес их вперед, и к дальнему окну, за которым пропасть, и Златан уже отпустил принца, и они остались вдвоем, и тут откуда-то выпрыгнула принцесса, размахнулась и швырнула им вслед свой обещанный букет. Но они уже не доставали, и совсем близко было от окна, но одна золотая прядь изогнулась, перехватила букет в воздухе, принесла им, и они схватили его одновременно. И в самой середине там был тот самый цветок, и потом их выбросило в окно, на мгновение они зависли в воздухе, а потом снова все взорвалось и пропало.  
Очнулись они в широкой кровати. Окружающий мир был знаком и абсолютно прекрасен, и они снова были сами собой. И от полноты чувств Максвелл прижал Златана к постели - полностью голого Златана без всяких юбок и корсажей - и от души поцеловал в губы. Потом оторвался и вздохнул, и встретил взгляд Златана - такой знакомый, до малейших оттенков, до мельчайших морщинок в углах глаз, и поцеловал снова. И решил, что никуда они из этой постели в ближайшие пару часов не денутся.


End file.
